Elemental
by Kaycee Columbell
Summary: Set during the movie. Jack knows Pitch will be too strong for him and the Guardians to handle on their own. Fortunately, he also knows just the right people to call: the other elements. Not slash. One-shot. Could be a series of one-shots if you like it.


**Just an idea that's been floating around in my head. It was fun to write and hopefully it's okay to read too. :) Let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Dang. :/**

* * *

"None of you can fly?" Jack asked incredulously. He quickly flew over to Pitch's globe, eyes widening when he realized there was only one light left. One light, right where Burgess should be...

"Jamie!" He shouted. He started to fly off, towards Burgess, when a sudden thought struck him.

"Pitch is going to be strong... and the Guardians will be weak...," he mumbled. "I won't be able to do this alone." This realization startled him, and for a minute, all he could do was hover in the air, lost in thought. Then, a grin slowly slid it's way onto his face.

"I can't do it alone... Ha! Well, it's a good thing I'm not alone then! Hey, Wind! I'm going to need your help getting a couple of people together, and fast!" He said excitedly, before continuing on to Burgess, all the while telling the Wind what it was he needed.

* * *

"You're real? And the Easter Bunny? And Tooth Fairy? And-"

"Real. Real. Every one of us is real, Jamie!" Jack had never felt so happy in his immortal life. Jamie believed in him! He had made Jamie believe! He would probably cry right now if it wasn't for the nagging in the back of his mind to keep on guard. Suddenly, something big crashed onto the street outside of Jamie's house. _North!_ Jack thought.

Looking back at Jamie, he ordered,"No matter what happens, just keep believing, okay? As long as you do exactly what I say, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Uh... okay," was Jamie's confused response. Jack smiled at him before leaping out the window, hoping to explain his plan to the Guardians before Pitch got there.

_One chance. This had better work..._

* * *

Jack never got a chance to explain things to the Guardians. Pitch came too soon, then they were trapped, and now they were sledding through Burgess on the search for Jamie's friends. All in all, Pitch was making things difficult. As usual.

As the last of the kids were collected, Jack suddenly turned his ice road away from town.

"Where in bloody hell are ya takin' us now?" Bunny yelled.

"To the lake!" Luckily, nobody questioned him since they were too busy yelling from a rather large jump over a parked car. Finally, the group of Guardians and kids slowed to a halt in the middle of the frozen lake outside town.

Seeing the questioning expression on North's face, Jack quickly told them, "I don't have time to explain. But you have to trust me. I know I've screwed up a lot lately, but this is the only chance we have, so just go with it. Please?"

After a second, North nodded. Turning back to the group of kids, who were still laughing from their epic sled ride, Jack quickly gathered them all together near his fellow immortals, telling them to stay put.

"Wind, don't fail me now..." he whispered, looking out towards the edges of the lake. _Please be here... Please, please, please be here... _Jack kept repeating to himself, scanning the forest around them. He finally spotted a slight rustle in the trees from his right, then his left, and finally right in front of him too. _Yes! They're here! Thank you Wind!_

And not a moment too soon. Pitch suddenly materialized from the shadows in front of Jack, startling the group behind him. North, Tooth, and even cute little Bunny came to stand beside the Winter Spirit.

Pitch laughed. "Do you honestly believe you can defeat me? The children are _terrified._ And it feels absolutely _wonderful_!"

"Really, mate?" Bunny smirked at him. "And which ankle-biters are you talking 'bout? These uns seem fine to me."

Looking past the assembled Guardians, Pitch saw that Jamie and his friends were glaring at him. He could not sense even the slightest bit of fear from the group. That made Pitch _very_ angry. He sent a nightmare at them from behind, but was perplexed when it only turned into golden sand upon hitting them. The golden wisp flowed through the air, before setting next to Tooth, where it took the form of a small golden man.

"Sandy!" The Guardians yelled, overjoyed. Sandy smiled back at them, but soon saw the wide-eyed Pitch. The dreamer glared at him, before attempting to fly. However, was confused when he found that he couldn't.

"The children do not believe," North said sadly. "We have no power. But do not worry, for Jack has a plan."

"A plan?" Pitch sneered. "No plan can work against me! I have all the power! Your powers are gone, and Frost can _hardly_ take on an entire army by himself!"

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not by myself then," Jack retorted, glancing into the forest before slamming his staff into the ice. The power wave knocked the Boogeyman back a few steps. However, the most noticeable things were the large cracks spreading throughout the lake, showing the clear black water from underneath. Jack heard a couple of the kids gasp, and felt Tooth backing away from him.

_Please... _He silently pleaded. _Believe in me._

As Pitch picked himself up, he laughed. "Is that the best you-" He cut himself off as the water in of the lake began to seep up on top of the ice, moving towards him.

"What...?" Pitch exclaimed, backing away while glaring at Jack. "You cannot control water!"

"No, I can't," Jack smirked. "But didn't I just tell you? _I'm not alone._"

Everything seemed to happen at once. Pitch threw a nightmare at Jack, but the water from the lake leaped up, intercepting it. Then there was another rustling in the trees around the lake, and a man with fiery hair lept out, throwing what looked like a fireball at the Nightmare King before disappearing once more.

The Guardians looked on in awe as Pitch stumbled backwards again, just as a large vine shot out of the forest, effectively tripping him. Jack shot a bolt of ice at him, but Pitch was able to block it just in time.

There were nightmares everywhere by now, attempting to protect their master. Jack realized the Guardians, Jamie and his friends were still behind him, so he sent a blast of wind to carry them off the lake. They all gave startled yells as they landed in a snowdrift.

"DUCK!" Jack heard a woman yell from behind him, and so he did. Pitch's scythe passed over him, just barely missing. Jumping back up, Jack yelled, "NOW!"

The red-headed man jumped out to Pitch's left, while a man with long, blue hair seemed to appear at his right. A woman with pulled-back brown hair ran up behind him, while Jack stood facing the Nightmare King.

Seeing them, Pitch tried to send a wave a nightmares all around him, but once again was fireballed before he could. The blue haired man raised his hands as more water rushed towards Pitch out of the cracks in the lake, disorienting him. The woman merely pointed at him, and two large vines came out of the trees, knocking him down. Finally, Jack shot another bolt of energy, freezing Pitch's hands to the ground as he struggled to get up. Furious, he began to call upon more nightmares, but another vine wrapped around his mouth.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the woman warned.

"If you think that was difficult for us, you don't want to see our true power," the redhead continued.

"Now," Jack growled, "Stop the nightmares." Pitch glared at him for a moment, but panicked when he saw the water creeping towards him again. He looked at the ground, defeated. After a minute, there was a cry of joy from the edge of the lake.

"They believe! Well, at least enough do for our powers to work," Tooth rambled to herself, while flying over to where Jack was. Sandy, North and a once again tall Bunny soon followed. Sandy quickly threw some dreamsand at the Nightmare King, knocking him out. Jack smiled at him, before turning back to the other three people.

Now that they were up close, the Guardians could see what these people actually looked like.

The blue-haired man was tall, seemed to be in his forties, and stood with much dignity and grace, yet only wore simple blue and brown clothing.

The redhead looked to be about thirty, had an ever-present scowl and wore fancy combat clothing in reds and oranges.

The woman also seemed to be in her thirties, had earth-brown hair in a tight bun, a kind yet dirty face, and was wearing all camo gear.

"So," Jack asked them, glancing at the still unmoving Boogeyman, "Any idea of what to do with Pitch?"

"We will watch him," the blue haired man spoke. "You and the other Guardians must get more of the children believing. Only then will Pitch's power fade, and he will truly be defeated. Until that time, you may rely on us."

"And who are you, exactly?" Jamie asked, startling Jack. He had forgotten the kids were still there. At the question, Sandy excitedly formed the image of a wave over his head.

The man smiled at this. "Sanderson is correct. I am Aqua Marin, the Spirit of the Ocean and Seas." He looked at the woman to continue.

"I'm Adana Terra," she said with a cowboy-like accent. "I can control the earth and the plants growing in it." Looking to the redhead, who seemed to be glaring at a tree, she elbowed him, gesturing at the onlooking crowd.

"Ahem," he said. "I am Castor Pyro. The Spirit of Summer and Fire." He spoke carefully and with a hispanic accent.

"And you know them all?" Tooth gaped at Jack.

"Well, yeah," he answered. "We all have our own power, but we each have an element helping us too. Like how I have the Wind. There's some human myth calling us 'Elementals' or something..."

"An' why haven't we heard of all of ya before?" Bunny demanded.

"We prefer to keep to ourselves, as I am sure you have found out," Aqua stated, giving a point look at at Jack.

"Actually," Jack said, "The group thing has started to grow on me."

Adana smiled at that. "Well, honeybun, you go enjoy yourself. I'd say you found yourself a mighty fine group to be in."

"And you will watch Pitch until he is no longer threat?" North inquired.

"It is not often we help to fix the problems of others," Castor growled.

"However," Aqua continued. "This is rather important. Yes, we will watch Pitch until the time we are no longer required to."

"Thanks, guys. I know we don't really talk much, but it means a lot that you came," Jack said, as the rest of the Guardians spoke their agreement. Aqua nodded while Adana smiled. Even Castor's scowl seemed to lessen momentarily.

"Come," Aqua told the two. "Let us take Pitch Black back to his home." As they began to carry Pitch away, Adana turned around.

"And Jamie, hon? Thanks for seeing us. It isn't often we have believers. So make sure to keep a close eye on Frosty there, he's quite the handful!"

"Don't worry! I'll make sure he listens to me or else!" Jamie called back sternly, gaining a laugh from everyone, excluding Castor of course. As the three 'Elementals' faded from view, Jack felt a large hand on his shoulder. He turned around to find North the rest of the Guardians looking at him.

"So," North said. "Are you ready? To make it official?"

Jack looked at Jamie, silently asking him. Jamie nodded, smiling. Looking back at North, Jack nodded too, a smile threatening to overcome him as he wondered what kind of fun this new life would bring him.


End file.
